An Eagle And His Owner
by Pricat
Summary: Toma, a young teen eagle and his owner Brianna Gunderson navigate life while living with Linda and Blu plus both girl and eagle share a secret, they can understand each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was inspired by Tomadahawk to write this since Indo like the Rio movies but wished there was an eagle in them so came up with this idea, about Linda having an niece who has a pet eagle that she rescued and they're very close after she nursed him to health but they're living with Linda and Blu.**

**In this story, Brianna Gunderson, Linda's niece and her pet eagle Toma are living with her and Blu but Toma shares a very special secret with Brianna, which helps them adjust to the changes in their lives like Linda married to Tulio or Toma going through puberty but hope peopke especially Tomadahawk enjoy**

**I don't know if this will be one shots or a full story yet..**

* * *

It was a cold, chilly day in Minnesota and a young girl with long mouse brown hair, slender but wearing a hooded top with jeans and boots because it was so cold out but she had been sent here to live with her aunt Linda as she was hearing gentle sounds from inside her jacket, feeling her pet eagle whom she'd named Tomada was nuzzling her because birds had a higher body temperature than humans.

"It's okay, I'll keep you warm, Bri." he said as they were there.

He wished he could talk to her and understand instead of squawking or screeching out of his beak but it was okay and like his owner Brianna because he cared about her a lot since she had found him two years ago, when he had hurt his wing, she had nursed him, fed him worms and cookie dough, sang to him so they were the t of friends.

He knew that he couldn't fly like normal eagle males, remembering the time he had went to the zoo with Brianna and the other Eagles had teased him, calling him a human's pet which had hurt him but Brianna had helped him out.

"Mmm, that stuff smells good, let's get some!" Toma said.

Brianna noticed he smelt the hot cocoa from the bookstore where her aunt worked but owned plus didn't mind other birds in there since Blu hung out there, knowing Toma was shy.

But that didn't matter to him, as he just wanted to be with Brianna as they entered the bookstore, but he saw that blue bird that belonged to Brianna's aunt wondering what he was doing.

"Hey Bri, I see you wanted to help, and you brought Toma!

Maybe he and Blu can be friends." Linda told her.

"How about it, Toma?

Wanna make friends?

You don't have to, if you're shy." Brianna told him.

She then found a lot of books all about Eagles seeing Toma get excited as Blu was curious about him but a little scared because he had read about Eagles but Brianna's eagle seemed shy and friendly so was peeking over seeing Toma cuddling on the girl's lap with the lamp casting a soft, securing glow.

"See Toma, boy Eagles can like girls, but it's okay if you don't wanna mate, I'd miss you." Brianna told him as Blu understood since learning to fly and everything had made Linda emotional plus soon, he would be going back to Rio so he could be with Jewel but saw Toma quiet.

"Um hey there, are you okay?" Blu asked surprising jim.

"H-Hi there Blu." Toma said not looking at him.

Blu saw a cast on the eagle's wing making him curious but knew it was rude to not just stare but also to ask.

"I got hurt a few months ago when Brianna found me, and she took me home, nursed me like feeding me warm milk and cookie dough but cuddled me when I got sad and had bad dreams about the bad guys who take birds from their homes.." the eagle explained softly.

"You were taken from your home, by poachers, Huh?" Blu said.

"Yes but I was a baby, but I'm now what humans call a teenage eagle, just like Brianna but she's the best thing ever.

Blu, can I ask a question?

Is it okay, to talk to Brianna?" Toma asked.

"I guess but be careful." Blu told him.

This made him perk up seeing Brianna back with snacks but she was surprised seeing Blu and Toma together making her happy.

"That's my boy, Toma." She said smirking.

"I know, Bri but Blu was helping." Toma told her making her amazed that her best friend could talk to her!

"This is so cool, but just you, or can Blu too?" Brianna asked.

"Yes but not to Linda, but it's a secret okay?

I wanted to do this for a long time, but was scared to in case you freaked out." Toma told her.

"I'm Eagle Girl remember?

I can keep the secret, if we can talk more." Brianna said as Toma was getting excited but Brianna sighed seeing Tulio there making Toma understand nuzzling her.

He knew that she would be starting middle school after winter break meaning during the day, Toma woukd be lonely until Brianna got home plus Blu was going back to Rio meaning he wouldn't have anybody to talk to.

Brianna saw Linda going with Tulio meaning they had the bookstore to themselves as she was getting hungry ordering pizza.


	2. Calming Toma Down

_A/N_

**_Here's more of the story but thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing _**

**_In this chapter, Blu is helping Toma feel better but he knows where the male eagle's been._**

* * *

Blu was telling both Brianna and Tomada about meeting Jewel and a certain psychotic cockatoo making Brianna in awe since she remembered Linda telling her about when she and Blu went to Rio and he had gotten lost, but Blu's version of events was more exciting, as Toma agreed but the eagle male was on Brianna's lap because the parts with the poachers had frightened him, making her understand stroking his feathered back.

"It's okay Toma, as Blu made it out Ojay, as he and other birds escaped, but I underdtand, since they took you when you were a baby but it's okay now.

I found him in my backyard hurt which worried me so I nursed him back to health, and he learnt to trust me but we became friends, plus my mother let me keep him.

He grew up into what he is now, a handsome eagle teen, since Eagles are royal." Brianna explained.

"Cool, but he's not like normal ones, but I guess that's because like me, he was among humans." Blu told Brianna which made Toma curious making Brianna and Blu sigh.

"My aunt found him when he was a baby and raised him, but it's like you." Brianna explained.

Toma's eyes widened as he realised she was right but was cuddling Brianna seeing Linda and Tulio back so was going home making Toma quiet after hearing Brianna explain about Blu since it was like him which made Brianna nervous because it meant something was wrong

When they got home, both Brianna and Toma were in their room but Toma was quiet.

"Sorry but Blu's story made me think of what happened to me, but at least you care about me right?" the male eagle asked her.

"You know I do, as I take care of you, feed you, stop mean Eagles from teasing you plus we're friends." Brianna told him which made him feel better.

They were having a bedtime snack, which was helping Toma calm down hoping Brianna was okay but lying on the bed bear her.

* * *

That night while Toma was still awake but Brianna was asleep but he didn't want to have bad dreams about the poachers but was thirsty going to the kitchen while everybody was asleep, since he knew where everything was, from memory making himself hot cocoa but sitting at the kitchen table hearing wing beats surprised to see Blu.

The male blue Spix Macaw wondered what the eagle male was doing up this late at night making Toma sigh, explaining that he needed help sleeping.

"I know it was bad but you have to let it go, since you have Brianna now who really cares about you just like Linda with me since she was scared to go to Rio but she had promised to look out for me." Blu explained to him.

"I guess but it's not just the bad guys who steal birds that makes me upset, but the other Eagles who teased me." Toma to,d him which made him curious.

"But why, as you're nice?" Blu asked.

"I can't fly Blu, because I lost my instincts, but Brianna still cares about me." Toma said making him understand but so was seeing Blu yawn.

Tne male eagle teen was going back to Brianna, cuddling her in sleep.


	3. Worrying About Being Alone

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Tomadahawk enjoys, since it's good.**

**Winter Break has ended meaning Brianna is about to start Middle school, which worries Toma because he doesn't want to be alone when Brianna is at school.**

* * *

Winter Break was now over and it meant that Brianna would be starting middle school in a few days which made Toma anxious because he woukd miss Brianna during the day, plus Blu had flown back to Rio hearing the alarm clock ring waking both him and Brianna up as he covered his ears with his finger claws seeing Brianna hot the snooze button making the male eagle teen relieved, removing his finger claws.

"That's better, thanks Bri." Toma said but he had bed feathers which Brianna found cute every morning when they woke up hearing Linda call them for breakfast as they got up.

Linda chuckled hearing Brianna Thunder downstairs with Toma entering the kitchen seeing Toma eat pancakes surprising her because she had no clue Eagles liked pancakes.

"To a is special Aunt Linda and he's loved pancakes, since he was little." Brianna told her making Linda underdtand but saw Toma lick map,e syrup off Brianna's cheek making her giggle.

"After you get dressed, we have to go to the mall so you can get your stuff for school." Linda told her but Toma sighed.

He was following her to their room but was listening to music while Brianna was getting dressed.

"I'm ready to go to the mall, Bri." The male eagle said as Brianna sighed.

"I hate to disappoint you, but Eagles can't go shopping meaning you have to stay until I get back okay?" Brianna said getting her handbag.

He saw her hug him but going downstairs as Toma slumped onto the bed.

"This is what it's gonna be like when Brianna starts school." he told himself finding her iPod and her headphones listening to music and dancing.

* * *

While getting her school stuff at the mall, Brianna was anxious about Toma because she hoped that Linda would look after him when she was at school because she knew he woukd get lonely and miss her, something she couldn't bear since she cared about him a whole lot plus Linda understood, since she had been like that when she had been in school and worried about Blu.

"I will, as I know how much you care about Toma because your mother told me how you found him, took care of him." Linda said.

Brianna nodded because she wondered what Toma was doing now while they were here but knew he would tell her later but hoped the other kids wouldn't be mean or call her Eagle Girl or nerd bird like they had at her school back home.

"There's nothing wrong about that because with Blu, I was able to write stuff for school but ignored the mean kids, plus I always had Blu to make me feel better." Linda explained which helped.

When they got home, To a was very happy as he tackle hugged her making her and Linda chuckle because it was cute p,us she knew Toma missed her.

"Come on boy, let's go to our room." Brianna said but was showing the male eagle some of her school stuff but a sneeze erupted from his beak making her worry.

"Don't worry, it's just a sneeze." Toma said making her sigh because he might be coming down with something but hiding it making her sigh.


	4. Moulting

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to To adahzwk for favouriting but hope you like **

**While Brianna starts middle school, Toma starts moulting which is normal for Eagles but embarrassed because he thinks Brianna will laugh and she won't because she cares about him.**

* * *

That night Toma giggled since he and Brianna were having a pillow fight in their room after they had cake for dessert so were hyper plus were beginning to calm down from the sugar high hearing the door open because Limda could hear them and their antics, chuckling because she had never thought of ever doing this with Blu when she was Brianna's age seeing Toma blush hiding behind Brianna.

"Sorry Aunt Linda, were we being loud?" Brianna asked seeing Linda shake her head because they were just kids having fun plus she knew in a few days when Brianna started school, Toma would get lonely along with missing her.

"You guys are very close, plus your mom called and wondered how you haven't called her in a while." Linda told her making the girl tense up.

"Hey it's okay since your Mom is dealing with the divorce just like you, but you should call her when you feel up to it." Toma whispered after Linda left.

Brianna's parents had went through a divorce before Christmas which was why Brianna and him were here so knew Brianna needed time.

"Aw, somebody needs a cuddle since an eagle cuddle can lift a bad mood." Toma said cuddling her making her feel better while getting ready for bed seeing her get into bed.

Plus moulting time would be approaching since Toma was a teenage eagle so it was like how Brianna had her time of the month but it was embarrassing for him so hid when i happened, so nobody would make fun of him despite Brianna saying it was normal.

He was getting sleepy cuddlimg up next to Brianna which made him feel safe at night because he didn't like sleeping alone passing out into sleep.

* * *

A few days later it was the morning of Brianna's first day of school and Toma wasn't very happy about it as he was latched onto her leg but wasn't letting go making her understand because he hated being alone like he had been, before she found him.

She was sitting on the bed with him on her lap stroking his feathery wings to calm him down because she hated seeing him upset.

"Toma I have to go to school, it's the law but I'll be back by the end of the school day, I promise." Brianna told him which seemed to be working.

"Okay, but I'm gonna miss you while you're at school." he said making her understand kissing his head since that soothed him a lot when she went to places he couldn't go with her seeing her leave after she closed the door seeing feathers on the bed, making him sigh.

"Oh great, I'm moulting!" he hissed blushing.

He knew that moulting was natural remembering Brianna telling him about it but never expected it to happen sighing hiding hoping that nobody would make fun of him especially Brianna knowing that wasn't true because she loved him, plus used his moulted feathers for art projects which was pretty cool.

Later, Linda saw that there were feathers over the bed when bringing Toma lunch but underdtood seeing he was moulting which made her understand knowing Brianna would know how to help the eagle since like him, the girl was a teenager leaving Brianna's room making Toma relieved knowing Brianna's school day was half over.

He hoped she was okay but sighed getting sleepy.


	5. Learning About School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes **

**Toma is very curious about what it's like going to school.**

* * *

"Stupid seventh grade girls." Brianna muttered walking home and using her keys to open the door walking in but wondered if Tomada was okay unaware he had moulted running upstairs hearing snores because it was Toma pulling back her blanket finding the male eagle teen.

She also found that her bed was covered in soft eagle feathers which made her underdtand since Toma was embarrassed to show his face humming seeing his eyes open.

"Hey, are you okay Bri?" he asked.

"I didn't have a good day, as seventh grade girls are mean, like those bully Eagles who tease you." Brianna told him making him understand.

"It's cool you're different like me, because it's why we fit together." Toma told her making her understand but she cuddled him putting one of Linda's dressing gowns on him making him feel better hugging her since he had wanted to go there to her school so he could protect her.

"Aww Toma, I can handle myself but it's sweet you wanna help." she said kissing his head making him blush.

They heard that Linda was home, and she was fixing snacks understanding why Toma was shy so was knowing Brianna would use the feathers he had lost to make blankets out of for Toma or herself.

Linda knew that Brianna was anxious about letting Tulio be part of their lives since her parents had divorced.

* * *

That early evening both Brianna and Toma were reading well Brianna was doing homework and Toma was reading through some of her textbooks, looking at some of the pictures making Brianna chuckle, at her eagle trying to help.

"They expect you to do stuff like this at school?" Toma asked confused making Brianna understand but he had never been to school.

He was now curious about school and what it was like, making Brianna sigh.

"It's not just classes, but social stuff like talking to kids at lunch." Brianna told him.

She had rubbed cream all over him to keep his skin soft since soon his soft feathers would grow back which would be soon.

Linda had decided to bring Toma to the local bird enclosure at the local zoo which meant the male eagle teen woukd get to make friends but Brianna was waiting for the right moment to tell him in case he got scared because he thought other birds woukd make fun of him.

She had gotten him a letterman jacket in his size but sewing an eagle patch on it which confused the male eagle teen.

"Y-You mean I get to go to school, at this enclosure?" he asked.

"More like making friends, plus it was Linda's idea." Brianna told him making him sigh knowing she was doing what she thought best.

He just hoped his feathers grew back before he went there.


	6. A Bit Anxious

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story **

**Toma is anxious about making new friends at the bird enclosure so Brianna helps him out.**

* * *

A few days later Toma's feathers had grown back from moulting which made him happy because he hated the way he looked when moulting but it was the day before he was to go to the enclosure but he was pretty anxious about it in case the other bird kids made fun of him, because he was more human like but couldn't fly wearing sunglasses.

It was almost time for Brianna to come home which made him happy because he wanted to be around her because they always had fun together which helped seeing that she was coming relieved him humming to himself a song that Jewel had taught Brianna that she sang to her kids.

It was calming him down and making him sleepy lying down on his side feeling his eyes close in sleep just as Brianna came home knowing Toma had been humming a certain lullaby.

She left him be knowing tomorrow was a big day for him, meeting other bird kids and trying to fit in so tonight she would try to build his confidence up about tomorrow going to get a snack but was saving some for him in case he felt hungry when he woke up.

* * *

"Toma why so anxious about tomorrow, because you're gonna meet other bird kids?

You're very awesome and special in your own way plus they'll see because you're smart, kind, and sweet despite being shy." Brianna told him that night whi,e she was teaching him some Spanish while doing spanish homework.

"Because they weren't you know, raised by humans?

They're gonna be like the Eagles at the zoo back home, calling me things." Toma told her but singing another song that Blu's friend Rafeal had taught him making her smile.

"Add making seventh grade Spanish homework fun to the list, Toma." Brianna said seeing him giggle.

"Guys what're you doing in there?" Linda asked.

"Toma was helping with homework, nothing to worry about." Brianna said chuckling.

Toma knew it was almost bedtime well after their snack it was but was going downstairs after Brianna making Linda smirk.

She knew tomorrow was a huge day for Toma but hoped that he would do okay but they were having a bedtime snack but after that, they were in their room getting into bed.

"Maybe a certain lullaby will help, Toma." Brianna told him singing making him sleepy kissing his head.


	7. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk enjoys.**

**Toma starts his first day at the enclosure while Brianna is at school but makes friends in a female raven named Ophelia who also has a human owner which makes Toma very happy.**

**I like this story and Brianna and Toma as they're good friends.**

* * *

The alarm clock rang the next morning in the Gunderson house but Toma hit it with a finger claw knowing today was the day that he was going to the enclosure which made him feel more anxious he was afraid that the other bird kids would make fun of him, because he was different despite Brianna helping build his confidence feeling something around his neck, a locket remembering Brianna had given it to him last night.

He saw her up but was getting dressed while he was listening to music plus heard Linda say breakfast was ready going downstairs with Brianna seeing him eat listening to the radio sipping coffee making Brianna stunned making her worry.

"Toma coffee isn't for us, it's adult stuff." Brianna said seeing him jittery and hyper.

He was understanding but she was seeing him screech because he wasn't used to it but was calming down.

"Come on, we have to go." Brianna said as he was calm so we're getting into Linda's car.

* * *

Brianna saw Toma gulp as they were near the enclosure but was entering seeing a lot of bird kids making him worry, feeling his heart beat fast especially seeing another eagle kid there noticing a raven female looking at him.

She was curious about him, because she guessed a human had raised her seeing that eagle kid glare at him.

"New kid Huh, who're you?" the eagle guy said.

"Toma." he answered not looking at the eagle kid.

"Marco leave him alone, he's new." the raven female said making Toma curious wondering who she was going over to her.

"I'm Ophelia but live with a human, I come here everyday.

Don't mind Marco as he'll ease up, soon.

My owner and I moved from England, to here which is why I have a British accent also the others are afraid, because I'm a raven." Ophelia said making him understand.

He was feeling better about this so was was talking to her about things.


	8. Getting To Know Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tomadahawk forvreviewing as I know he likes it.**

**In this chapter while their owners work on a project, both Ophelia and Toma bond.**

* * *

Ophelia saw that Toma wasn't eating bird food like the other bird kids in the enclosure but eating PB and J sandwiches making Marco sigh knowing that he had a human owner just like Ophelia which was why some of the other bird kids made fun of her because of this, but Brianna had helped him build up his confidence and meeting Ophelia had helped.

"What's the big deal, if I'm eating this?" Toma asked him making Ophelia and the other bird kids gasped because nobody had dared to stand up to Marco.

"Because it's human food, genius and we're birds which makes you human too, nerd bird." Marco told him.

"He's nicer than you are Marco for being an nerd bird or a human's pet." Ophelia told the mean eagle jock.

Toma was surprised by this along with the other bird kids.

* * *

Toma saw that Brianna was there meaning school was out but was nuzzling her leg making Marco sigh.

Ophelia smiled because it was like her and her owner Raven but chuckled seeing her owner there making Toma in awe because she had purple hair but cuddling the female raven giggling as they were going home.

Brianna noticed that Toma was quiet guessing that something had happened making the eagle male teen sigh.

"There is this eagle jock named Marco and he rules with a mean claw and makes guys like me and Ophelia feel bad." Toma explained.

"Wait, the other shy kid in my grade has a pet raven, is it nice?" Brianna asked.

"Yep she is, she's British but human like." Toma said making her relieved since she and Raven had a project due.

Toma was stunned that Ophelia and Raven were coming over making him anxious but Brianna understood since Ophelia was his first friend despite being a raven sighing hearing the doorbell.

"They're here Brianna, yes!" Toma said to her seeing Raven there with Ophelia making Tomaexcited makimg Raven chuckle since Ophelia had told her about him because she could understand her raven but it surprised Brianna.

"I guess you do it too, with Toma but it's why I'm shy so Ophelia helps plus to her and To,a, it's like going to high school when they go to the enclosure." Raven told her as she had a British accent surprising Brianna.

"Yes, Ophelia and I are from London, we moved with my mom but Ophelia helps as my uncle gave her egg to me so I hatched her, and we're like sisters.

What about you and Toma, did you hatch him?" Raven asked which made Brianna feel shy.

Toma could see this going over to Raven and whispering in her ear which had a rose earring.

""I see but what you did for Toma was very sweet, but like us they're becoming friends." Raven told her seeing Toma understand along with Ophelia but were having fun together.

They were having a blast as Ophelia was exploring since she was curious about where Toma lived and singing which impressed the eagle male because he had never heard her sing but found it beauitful.

"Spring is coming up, meaning I hang with my parents who are with Raven's grandparents." Ophelia told Toma making him understand.

"What about you Toma, do you have parents?" Ophelia asked.

"Not really, as poachers took me when I was a baby eagle." Toma told her making her understand.

"It's okay because you have Brianna and she cares about you, I can tell." Ophelia told him cuddling him which made him chuckle seeing Brianna and Raven there.

"Come on Op, we finished so we have to go but you'll get to see Toma tomorrow." Raven told the female raven seeing her hug Toma.


	9. Comforting Brianna

**A/N**

**Here's more so hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Brianna has an nasty cold but Toma along with Ophelia are helping her out but Ophelia is bonding more with Toma.**

* * *

That night Toma was concerned because Brianna was coming down with something which Linda agreed with because she knew that it was a cold seeing the male eagle protective of the girl which made her smi,e, knowing he cared about Brianna feeling her niece's head that she was burning up.

"Maybe you should stay home sweetie, because I think you're sick with something so you should rest." Linda told her which made Toma sigh because he was worried for her knowing he had to stay away from her when she was sick which made him sad but was knowing that Brianna needed him.

He was on the bed because he was so scared that something might happen to her seeing her out like a light but nuzzling her.

"It's gonna be okay as it must be just a cold so we can help you feel better, so just rest Ojay?" Toma told her getting sleepy himself.

Later that morning, he saw Brianna dosed up meaning she couldn't go to school which made Linda underdtand calling a doctor to check her out making Toma underdtand since he was deciding to stay by her side but Linda was taking him to the enclosure at the zoo, making Ophelia underdtand.

"Hey she'll be okay because it's just a cold, plus she has you to help her get better." she told him making him understand sighing.

* * *

Toma was seeing that Brianna was asleep when he got home nuzzling her hearing she had an nasty cold so he could help her feel better seeing her sneeze which surprised him, seeing her blow into a tissue.

"I'm sorry you're sick plus Ophelia said you had a cold, but you'll get better." Toma told her making Linda smile because it was cute and left them be seeing Raven here with Ophelia making Toma smile.

"Woah Brianna has a bad cold alright." Raven said.

Toma nodded as they were hanging out but Brianna was coughing while drinking juice making Toma understand because he cared about her, seeing her get sleepy and that she needed her rest.

Raven was leaving but unaware that she had left Ophelia there making Toma happy since it would be like a sleepover plus she could keep him company since not being around Brianna when sick made him lonely.

"You really care about Brianna Huh, like she cares about you?" Ophelia asked him.

"Yes she's my owner plus my friend who looks out for me, plus keeps the bad guys who steal birds away since they took me when I was a baby." Toma told her.

Ophelia was curious since she knew about the poachers since Raven had told her about them because she wanted to protect her.

"I guess that it helps you feel better, braver I mean.

I know that you're royal of sorts, like Falcons from what Raven told me plus she told me a story that involves Ravens." Ophelia said making him understand feeling better.

"Thanks Op, since Marco is a giant pain in the butt." Toma told her making her giggle because it was funny but true.

She just hoped that Raven was okay since she didn't know that she was here.

Toma understood but she was understanding because he would be the same if he was apart from Brianna too long.


	10. Finding An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing.**

**Toma is surprised that a female eagle is in the enclosure but she's very shy.**

* * *

That day at the enclosure Toma was quiet because he was worried about Brianna since she was sick with a cold making Ophelia underdtand because she was the same with Raven, so understood he cared about her seeing some of the other bird kids playing soccer like in Rio which made the male teen eagle sad, because it made him think of Blu and Jewel along with their kids.

Plus they had taught him Spanish since they were good at it along with Jewel teaching him the lullaby she sang to her and Blu's kids at night.

* * *

"They'll come visit, I know it since you guys are friends from what Brianna told me." the female raven told him making him feel better.

He sometimes felt lonely without Brianna since he didn't hang out with other Eagles plus Brianna had explained that they were endangered making him understand sighing.

Marco wondered what was making him so down seeing Toma dodge the soccer ball which made Ophelia mad because Toma was her friend, a good one

"This is why the other Ravens hate you, because you're like a human's pet just like your little friend." Marco told her.

She sighed seeing him leave making Toma curious as to where the jerk was going.

"Where the other Eagles hang out, since he lives here which is why he is mean to us because we have something he wants and can't have, a Family." Ophelia to,d him.

But unknown to them, a bunch of Eagles had escaped making Toma curious knowing Marco probably did this seeing a female one pushed into their enclosure making him curious.

"Hey it's okay, plus she's an eagle just like you." Ophelia told him.

"I'm shy remember?" Toma said making her nod.

"I know but she must be shy too like you but I can try talking to her, if you want." Ophelia said.

Toma nodded as he saw her go over but the female eagle was curious about Toma.

"He's my best friend and a fellow eagle, plus he's shy so how come you and your friends got kicked out?" Ophelia told her.

"M-Marco, he kicked the misfits out, but the humans don't underdtand." she told him seeing Linda come pick him up along with Raven making the female eagle understand following them home


	11. Giving Yuna An New Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes plus he was asking if I was writing more of this story.**

**Brianna and Toma make an new friend in Yuna the female eagle Toma found at the enclosure.**

* * *

Brianna was understanding after Toma had brought another eagle home explaining that Marco had kicked her out of their enclosure so she decided to let her be part of their family, making Toma excited high fiving Brianna seeing her smile.

"Thanks, because Marco is a jerk from what you told me." Brianna said.

"We need to give her an name, Bri." Toma told her making her understand because Linda understood not minding that there was another eagle in the house.

"Maybe Yuna, Brianna." Toma told her making the female eagle smile along with Brianna.

"I like it, guys." the female eagle told them because she liked having friends.

Toma was surprised that Linda had let Yuna stay with them after Brianna had explained to her because she understood that it was okay.

* * *

That night Yuna was curious seeing Brianna do homework plus saw Toma reading one of Brianna's textbooks making her curious seeing Toma chuckle.

"It's a good thing we're nerd birds, because we can help her." Toma to,d her seeing Brianna smirk doing an art project helping adding a claw print along with Toma chuckling since it fitted.

"Yeah, you fit in here alright." Toma said drinking milk.

She smiled at his words because Marco had never said anything like that before making Toma understand since it was nearly bedtime.

Yuna saw Toma snuggle up beside Brianna doing the same which made Toma smile because it was cute and she needed her rest making her understand getting sleep.

Brianna smirked cuddling them falling asleep but the next morning she saw both Eagles still asleep while getting ready for school because they needed to go to the enclosure so was letting them rest.

They were waking up later seeing breakfast so was eating up knowing they had slept in knowing it was okay plus knew Ophelia was worrying making Yuna curious.

"Ophelia is a good friend of mine, since I joined the enclosure but she might like you despite the fact she's a raven." Toma told her.

She was curious seeing Raven there later with Ophelia but the raven was curious about the female eagle plus a postcard had came from Rio making Toma excited.

"That's Yuna our new friend who I found at the zoo plus Linda is letting her stay." Toma said to her.

He was reading the postcard that Blu had sent chuckling at the antics, plus that he and Jewel had three kids now making him smile because it was sweet making Brianna understand because knowing Toma wanted to go to Rio, but not right now because she had school.


	12. Going To School

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to LadyJamboreemon for her reviews plus she gave me an awesome idea about Brianna using one of Toma's moulted feathers and turn it into a quill.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

It was Moulting Season making Brianna excited because it meant Toma was growing plus Yuna was moulting too which was cute but a friend had given her an idea to make a quill out of one of Toma's feathers which her Aunt Linda found sweet but knew Toma would be surprised.

"It's cool Bri because it's like you carrying a little bit of me with you everywhere." Toma said seeing her make it as Yuna found it sweet.

"Thanks Toma because I kinda miss you when at school plus I can't bring pets to school." Brianna said making him understand nuzzling her.

He was imagining what human school was like but was getting ideas

* * *

The next day Brianna was stunned finding Toma in her backpack in school wondering what he was doing here since he was supposed to be at bird school guessing he had followed her but saw those mean girls Brianna was talking about jumping out and screeching making the mean girls freak out as Toma was chasing them and cornering them.

Brianna softly giggled at her best eagle friend seeing those girls screaming g and Toma screeching but she was stroking the eagle male calming him down.

"Of course he would belong to you Eagle Girl, but you're so toast once the teachers find out you brought your little pet to school!" one of them said making Brianna sigh.p

"Sorry Bri, if I got you in trouble but those girls deserved it because they're mean to you." Toma told her.

"It's fine Toma plus it was funny how you spoked them." Brianna said as Toma climbed back into her backpack where nobody could see him plus the teacher didn't believe those mean girls saying Brianna Gunderson had brought an eagle to school.

At lunchtime she was feeding Toma sweet potato fries which he was loving but belched and kids giving her weird looks.

"I hope peopke food doesn't make you sick." Brianna said as Toma was wanting soda.

She just hoped that je wouldn't get sick from the food but later at home she saw him go to the bathroom hearing him throw up but she was seeing him feel better but was cleaned up but she guessed some human food made him sick.

He was seeing Yuna cuddle him making him smile because he cared about her a lot but saw she was chubby making Brianna stunned that Yuna was carrying an egg.

"Let me get my aunt, okay?" Brianna said as she was getting she confirmed that Yuna was indeed carrying an egg making Toma surprised but hoped she was okay wondering as Linda would explain to Toma about that making Brianna understand seeing Toma cuddling Yuna.


	13. Laying An Egg

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing **

**Yuna lays her egg which excites both Brianna and Toma because it means a baby eagle will join the family.**

* * *

A few days later Toma noticed that Yuna was laying her egg but waking Brianna because it was three in the morning as the girl understood but made an nest for the egg so Yuna could take care of it which made excitement echo through the house seeing Linda there surprised but Yuna was feeling protective of her egg making Toma understand.

"It's okay Yuna but Linda wants to help." he to,d her.

Brianna understood but she knew when the egg hatched, a baby eagle would be born yawning seeing her aunt go to bed plus Brianna had school later making Yuna underdtand seeing Toma on the bed cuddling the girl.

"I bet Yuna's baby is gonna be very special and we can help it." Brianna told him yawning but out like a light making Yuna smile because it was Toma would make a great help when the egg hatched yawning.

She knew Tbat things would work out plus she was scared about being a motner knowing that Toma would help a,ong with Brianna.

* * *

Toma saw Yuna sitting on her egg in the nest Brianna had made while Brianna was at school sighing because he had liked the other day when he had snuck into Brianna's backpack and had went with her to school making Yuna smirk remembering that which had been a good day remembering how that had given them a great laugh but because of that, Brianna made sure that Toma couldn't sneak into it.

"At least it's noon meaning in a few hours, she'll be home plus maybe we can help her with homework." Yuna told him seeing him sigh because he hated not being with Brianna making Yuna understand knowing how close he and Brianna were.

Later Brianna was home seeing Toma had taken an nap while waiting for her to get home but she was getting them snacks but letting Toma sleep since last night had made him sleepy but was doing homework but not using the quill she had made using one of Toma's old feathers but it was okay.

She saw him awake later but cuddling her making her giggle.

"School was fine Toma, you don't have to worry." Brianna assured him stroking his head gently ad a book about Griffins had made her think of him.


End file.
